Feel the NEARness
by cherrycharly
Summary: Caged in a cabin in the wilderness of Alaska, Near and Mello had to manage to get along with each other...


**Feel the NEARness**

**Chapter one: Awakening**

The fire made a sizzling noise; quietly filling the room with enjoyable warmth. The sound gave him a very comfortable feeling inside his body.

There was a snowstorm outside; the balks of the little house could be heard cracking a bit through the silence, but they were too well constructed to break.

He was gently eased into consciousness from where he was laying on the large bed, under the fleece blanket.

He placed his ear gently to the chest of the other man in the hopes of hearing his lulling heartbeat. It's constant, and while hearing it, he felt something inside himself, though he wasn't sure what, it was like being in a constant dream that just wouldn't end; and he's glad for that.

Near gently touched Mello's bare skin while trying desperately to not to awake his partner, for he feared that once Mello woke up he would realize the situation and would then run away; far away from the younger genius.

Near wouldn't admit that he was afraid of being alone... for he was quite sure that he was afraid of being alone, many years ago, he would be alone, though he doesn't care about that much now.

Why does it hurt so much now? Was it because of Mello? But Mello was just a man…Like any other…just a blonde male. Why the hell did being with him feel so special?

Suddenly, Mello's body stretched out and he yawned. "Good morning, Near…"

"Do you remember where we are? I thought you would forget while sleeping." Near said instantly and tried not to show any emotion, for he didn't want to show Mello how he felt about the previous night, and how happy he was that he didn't have to be all alone.

"Forget that we're caged here in this damn little house in the wilderness of Alaska? How could I forget that?" Mello asked as though Near rhetorically.

"Oh…so you feel…then we should get up and plan how to get away from here and back to some form of civilization…" Near felt desperation coming over him. Why should Mello be happy to be with him?

Suddenly, his right arm began to feel numb. "Erm Mello-kun…"

"What the fuck is it?" The blonde answered with his normally aggressive voice. He really hated, being waked.

"You're lying on my right arm…it's starting to feel a bit numb, could you get up now?" Near was thrown back to reality. This was the Mello he was talking to, and thus, began predicting what would come next…

"If you want your arm, you should take it by yourself…I'm too tired to get up now." The blonde stated.

"Are you sure about that? It's not good for you to hassle me."

Near smirked a bit and Mello moved forward, close to Near's face, who managed not to make a single move closer or away from him.

"Is that a threat?"

"I'll ask you just one more time, are you sure that you won't let me go?"

Mello didn't say a word and just pretended to be asleep. Suddenly, he felt Near's hand wandering around the soft skin of his neck. Abruptly, his body felt like there were thousands of butterflies swirling around inside of him and he lost completely control of himself.

"What are you doing, you crazy brat?"

"That's your 'spot'… Do you like it? Acupressure…It's a very useful technique, so I decide to learn it. You don't like it, huh?"

"Useful? I'll show you something useful!"

Mello's speed was unbelievable as he quickly took control, switching their positions for better access and leaned down to Near, then bit hard into his right shoulder. Near was unable to move, though he felt the hot blood beginning to run down his pale chest.

"This is the first time I've seen some colour on your body…" Mello muttered.

"That…hurts, Mello-kun…"

Mello dipped down into the wound, taking a bit of the blood on his fingertip and drawing a big 'M' on Near's chest.

"You belong to me now, Near, always remember that. You're nothing without me."

"Do you really think so? L believes that I'm better than you, did you forget about that fact?"

"Still so cheeky? Your courage impresses me, but that won't help you. Don't struggle, then I won't hurt you that much…but I will hurt you if you don't obey; by the way, your blood tastes very good…"

Mello gently licked the blood away and let his hand wander through Near's soft white hair; giving the skin on his collar sweet kisses and allowing his fingertips to slide over the silky skin, causing Near to shiver in delight.

"What are you doing here Mello-kun? I thought you can't stand me? And now you're ki-"

"Just shut up and enjoy the moment…We won't have time for this when we get back to Wammy's…" He said against him.

"Enjoy? I don't know how to enjoy it… You know, I feel nothing…I can't feel anything."

"Then I'll teach you how to enjoy."

Mello played with his tongue on the albino's stomach, sliding from one side to the other. "What do you feel about that?" He then asked, looking up with his dark eyes to see the reaction that'd been brought on.

"It's strange…It's like hundreds of needles are prickling from the inside of my body, but... it's not an uncomfortable feeling, I think…"

Just then, the door of the little house that they were occupying cracked a bit. A cold breeze waved into the room which causes the two to shield themselves away from the sudden cold.

Matt was the one who entered into the house. "Mello, Near, are you there?"

Mello turns his head to Near; his eyes were sparkling brightly as he sat up.

"Our friend always has such bad timing, huh?" He asked rhetorically before calling louder, "Matt, we're here!"

The two got dressed quickly so Matt wouldn't see them; lying half naked beneath each other…It would be troublesome to explain that kind of situation

-

Later on, while they were seated in the helicopter headed back to civilization, Matt moved closer to Mello. "What did you do to Near?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know what you mean." Mello lied.

"He's just sitting there and hasn't moved an inch since we left." Matt stated, looking over to the pale boy.

"Yeah, just like he always does…what do you think I did, Matt, rape him?"

"He's not the same, look at his eyes…though, yeah, raping him would fit you."

"What?! Maybe I'll end up raping _you_ if you don't stop talking about that!"

"It's okay, I won't ask you anymore questions…by the way, why were you two even here in Alaska in the first place?

"We worked on another murderer-case and the suspect escaped to Alaska, so we wanted to find him, but the snowstorm yesterday caused us too much trouble…so we had to stay the night here."

"So that's why L told me to come here and safe you…damn, he always knows things before us."

-

None of them said much more to one another the entire rest of the helicopter ride back. And after the many hours, when they finally arrived back at Wammy's, Near rushed into his room and locked the door.

What was that? With Mello in the cabin? How could that have happened to him?

He had thought that they hated each other…Maybe he liked Mello a bit. But all Mello showed him, normally, was pure hatred…Near was very confused about all of the stuff that had happened and thus he decided to play with his robots for a bit to help him think everything over.

After all, they always made him happy.


End file.
